Not Funny
by PriSimIcL
Summary: "Not until you are truly sorry for making fun of me in the air, Potter", she hummed. Lily is mad at his boyfriend and makes him " apologise"... J/L. One-shot. Smut.


**A/N : **_I just wanted to say-before you read on and find out yourself-this one is just plotless smut._

 **Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter is not mine._

* * *

James thought he might pass out when he opened the Gryffindor portrait hole.

The cheers that suddenly erupted nearly deafened his ears and the multitude use of the House colors is so much that he wondered if he will ever again see any color that is not red or gold.

"That was awesome, James!"

"The most brilliant match ever!"

"That should show the Slytherins something!"

The comments all mixed together into one definite roar and hands began to rain down onto his back. He kept a tight smile as he accepted the congratulations and sucked in a breath when someone pounded on the aching spot that had bloomed during the match.

Yep, he will definitely pass out all right.

An arm wound around his shoulders and steered him toward a group of empty armchairs by the fire. Sirius grinned at him once they had both sat down. "Bloody close match, that is, Prongs."

James ran an agitated hand over his face and through his hair. "Yeah, I guess."

For the first time in the seven years he spent in Hogwarts, James does not feel triumph in winning a Quidditch match. Instead, he feels sore, both inside and out.

Remus raised a concerned eyebrow and Peter glanced at him over his glass of butterbeer. James sighed before they can say anything. "Where's Lily?"

Remus leaned back in his armchair. "I didn't see her come in. Reckon she's in your guys' Head Dorm."

James released a breath. "Right."

"You sure that bludger didn't crack your spine or something?"

At this, he looked up and allowed himself a weak chuckle. "You think Pomfrey will let me live if it did?"

Sirius barked a laugh and Remus smiled a bit in relief and amusement. Peter took a sip of his drink and said, "I dunno, there's a chance you confunded her or something."

"Well said, Wormtail", Sirius said on another laugh.

"Like hell I would, you gits", James grumbled, but grinned nonetheless.

"Yeah, 'cause your dear Lilykins would've cursed you into oblivion." Sirius smirked at him and completely missed the pointed look Remus sent his way.

"Yeah, well…" James rose up and stretched his back, groaning when his muscles tensed and sent jolts of pain and pleasure through his body at the same time. "Speaking of, I need to talk to her 'bout something."

Sirius chucked a pillow at his best mate to shut him up. "Go and take your shagging sounds outta here, Prongs."

James whipped the pillow back and took satisfaction when it smacked his face. "Sod off, Padfoot."

* * *

He found her reading on her bed when he nudged open her bedroom door and leaned against her door frame.

She looked up at the soft creak, held his gaze for a second, and continued reading, moving her novel higher so it covers her face. James swears he heard a huff behind the book.

He sighed. Ruffled his hair.

"Hey, Evans", he tries, knowing that she will likely ignore him.

She did.

He sighed again. "I'm sorry, Lily."

No response, but he saw the fingers holding her book tense.

He moved away from her door and sat next to her on the bed, staring glumly at the floor. "I didn't know that you were afraid of hei-"

"If you haven't noticed, my wand is within my reach and I'm in the perfect mood to use it."

Despite himself, James bit back a smirk when she reached for her wand in her hair. She drew it out-causing her dark ginger hair to cascade down her shoulders-and she pointed it at his throat, all the while keeping her eyes intently on a page.

Merlin's pants, she looks so hot when she threatens him like that.

James moved away from the target of her wand and gently caught her arm. He trailed his lips up it and his heart skipped a beat when her hand trembled and dropped her weapon.

"Potter… Get the fuck away from me." Her voice was steady when she finally looked away from her book and glared at him.

"Sorry, can't, Evans", James murmured, mind fogging up at the smell of strawberry and cinnamon on her skin. "I still have an apology to make up."

"Yeah, and you'll be sorry in the hospital wing."

"As fun as that sounds, love, I have no intention of being there _again,_ in less than an hour." He hovered above her lips and gazed into her narrowing emerald eyes.

"That is-"

James mouth gently pressed against hers, and he plucked the book from her hands and slid it off the bed. Her hands moved under him and he thought for a split second that she's going to shove him away, before they tangled in his hair.

He pulled her down so she's laying under him and he sighed gruffly against her when she nipped his bottom lip.

Lily flipped them over so she's straddling his hips and she flicked her tongue over the spot she bit to dull the ache. "I'm still so mad at you", she mumbled into him.

"Mmm… And I already said I'm sorry." He ran his hands up her thighs and rested on her hip bones. He slipped his tongue out his meet hers and they tangled into a bundle of fireworks, sparks flying and settling down into their humming nerves and speeding up their pounding hearts.

"Well, you're still a prat for laughing at me earlier." James hissed and buried his head into her neck when she rolled her hips expertly against his.

"I know, and I'm sorry…", he gasped into her ear as she rolled her hips again. "Fuck… Evans…"

"Like hell I'll shag you…" Lily smirked down at him and kissed a hot path down his neck, hands reaching beneath her to slip under the hem of his Quidditch trousers.

He moaned, gulped past his racing heart and pumping blood, when her fingers slipped past the flap of his uncomfortable boxers and stroked him. He cursed and found he didn't have the brain to do anything else but dig his hands into her waist.

As she continues to stroke, caress, tease him, James groaned her name repeatedly like a prayer and bit her ear to muffle them as they poured ceaselessly out of him and into her. _Damn it._

He could feel her smug smirk as it is pressed against the crook of his shoulder and his fingers twitched when she licked and sucked at the spot behind his right ear. Her other hand pushed under his shirt and rubbed up his heated chest until the shirt was pulled off him.

"Lily… I...want you… _now_ ", James managed to get out between moans, hands seeming to move if their own accord as they frantically tugged at her shirt buttons.

Lily pressed herself against him and the lace on her chest that grazed his hot one almost made him combust right then. "Not until you are _truly_ sorry for making fun of me in the air, Potter", she hummed in a soft seducing voice into his ear. Her free hand slowly began tugging down his trousers and James can only _imagine_ what that meant if what she said is true.

"I'm sorry, Lily, I really am…" James can't help giving in 'cause he wanted, needed, craved her legs around his waist and the intoxicating friction between them when they rocked… "I'll keep saying it however many times you want… Just…", he whimpered in that way Lily had a soft spot with, "Fuck me."

"Bloody hell, James…" She kissed him fervently, deeply, tongue swirling rainbows and filibusters as she withdrew her hand to tug down his tight trousers… "That's not fair…"

James changed the angle of the kiss and his heart skipped, jumped, flew, when he ripped off her knickers and she finally entered him… "Mmm… I love you…"


End file.
